


crime scene

by eraserfeet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserfeet/pseuds/eraserfeet





	crime scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




End file.
